Super Junior's Seduction Rag Sequel
by blacksmilejoy
Summary: This is part two of Super Junior seduction rag.   Kyu must be having a seductive lesson from Donghae and Changmin. He becomes rag lately to flirt his bunny pinky Sungmin.   Donghae and Changmin : Why why us? you crazy author!
1. Chapter 1

**Super Junior Seduction Rag Part 2**

**Author : Blacksmile4ever**

**Rating : T++**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Genre : yaoi, fluffy, no smut no lemon, only sweet, humor off course**

**Summary :**

Kyu definitely have learnt a seductive lesson from Donghae and Changmin. He becomes rag lately to flirt his bunny pinky Sungmin.

Donghae and Changmin : why why us? You crazy author! #_%

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun : Sungmin dear..<p>

Sungmin : huh..?

Kyuhyun : how many is 1 plus 1..?

Sungmin : off course 2. You knew it

Kyuhyun : one person plus one person..?

Sungmin : 2 person, kyunnieee.. .

Kyuhyun : Love plus Love?

Sungmin : uumm?

Kyuhyun : It's You and I

Sungmin : ^/./^

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun : Sungminnie.. Come here<p>

Sungmin : What's up kyu?

Kyuhyun : I think the ants come to your place in there

Sungmin: Humm really.?

Kyuhyun : Because you're so sweet like sugar, Min-ah

Sungmin : Awww soo sweeett... ^w^

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun : minnie-ah #whispering very soft, so Sungmin can't hear it<p>

Sungmin : What did you say..?

Kyuhyun : Minnie-ah.. #only move his mouth without sound at all

Sungmin : What..? #come close to kyu

Kyuhyun : Minnie-aah.. #still without sound and move his finger that means come closer

Sungmin close his ear to Kyuhyun's mouth

Kyuhyun : My voice is too softly, Minnie.. So you must very very close enough to me.. #whispering to Sungmin's ear

Sungmin : #push Kyuhyun and leave

* * *

><p>Sungmin was having quarrel with kyuhyun and silence him for 2 days.<p>

Kyuhyun : Lee Sungmin..

Sungmin : Wae, Cho Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun : Do you have key?

Sungmin : for what?

Kyuhyun : To unlock and open your heart for me.. ^^

Sungmin : #close his face and smilling

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun : You must be very tired, My Minnie<p>

Sungmin : hhmm.. I'm not feeling tired..

Kyuhyun : Yes, you are, my bunny pinky. I feel you running and jumping inside my heart

Sungmin: #hugs his fluffy pink bunny shyly

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun : Do you still remember when I had accident?<p>

Sungmin : hm.. It's bad memory. I'm afraid that i might losing you..

Kyuhyun : and you know why I had to stay in the hospital for months?

Sungmin : because you were having bad injuries..

Kyuhyun : nope, Minnie.. You're not there all the time 24/7. I told to nurse I don't need oxygen gas. My Minnie is my oxygen that I need most.

Sungmin : #crying.. sob sob

Kyuhyun : ooo I just made my pumpkin crying #hugs Minnie pat pat his head softly

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun : I have to buy a new flash disk<p>

Sungmin : Wae, what's wrong with your last one?

Kyuhyun : it's not enough to transfer all my love from my heart to yours, Pumpkin

Sungmin : eeuuhh , kyuuu.. #pinky cheeks

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun : Why is 1 minute equal to 60 seconds?<p>

Sungmin : I dunno, kyu.. must have been some measurement

Kyuhyun : Do you want me to approve it..? *evil smirk

Sungmin : ho-w..mmpphh..

Kyuhyun : #kiss Sungmin for 60 seconds

* * *

><p>Sungmin and Kyuhyun just having big lunch.<p>

Kyuhyun : uughh... I'm still hungry

Sungmin : Mwo? You eat 3 rice bowls, 2 plate of kimchi, and 2 bowl of chicken mushroom soup, and and choco ice cream, and orange pudding!

Kyuhyun : not yet before I eat you, Sweety pumpkin * totally brutal evil smirk

Sungmin : Yah! Pervert! #runs away

Kyuhyun : Gotcha! #catching Sungmin and brings him to their room and lock the door. O.o!

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun : I wish I'm a police man<p>

Sungmin : Don't you like being a singer? Wae kyu..? #sad

Kyuhyun : You're bad bunny, Lee Sungmin.. I wanna handcuff you on my bed now

Sungmin : No I'm not! #runs but fail again

Kyuhyun : *horny evil smirk while holding handcuff

* * *

><p>Okay okay enough.. It's getting hot now. Cant write it anymore! XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>review please.. <strong>

What do you think if I made this sequel on the new title? should I just add it into 1st part and make new chapter, or new title?

I actually have made the part 3 of Seduction rag. :) but I will post it after some comments. Thanks you

* * *

><p>I wanna say thank you to:<p>

**Park Minnie**

**Pirates of The Moon**

**EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137**

**LittleLiapple**

For your review.. though some user review it on my other story "Bunny's mad Text message" (you have to read it, you won't regret it. hehe), but I will put your names here. I'm still working on writing that story. Don't worry guys, just wait for it, okay :)

And sorry for many **typos** here and there. T_T

I will work harder on next story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Junior Seduction Rag Part 3**

**Athor : Blacksmile4ever**

**Cast : Kyumin, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, hanchul, yewook, sibum, Zhoury shindong..?**

**Rate : General**

**Genre: fail romance, humor all day, sweet, no lemon**

**Summary:**

3rd part of super junior seduction rag. Last 2 part I only represent Kyumin couple. This time, I'm gonna write how all of them have mastering rag things which they've got from Donghae and Changmin.. Uhuh.. Actually I'm the one who thaught them.. heheh XD

Donghae & Changmin : see.. it's not us who thaught them!

OOooooooooooOOOOO

Heechul : Hanie-ah.. #speaks softly

Hangkyung : Chullie-ah.. #replies softly

Heechul : why did I call you Hanie?

Hangkyung : because u like that name?

Heechul : hu uh. Because you're my honey hanie.

Hangkyung : #dancing ballet

.

Hangkyung : ooo Chullie, I'm so tired

Heechul : why? You must be very busy lately

Hangkyung : I'm building a castle of love in your heart, my Heechurella

Heechul : #giggles like a witch

.

**Yewoon couple**

What the heck they're doin? Yesung looks at Hancul couple in nerd look. Suddenly something comes to his mind.

Yesung : yah, wooki-ah

Ryewook : ne, hyung..

Yesung : do you know why my head is big?

Ryewook : You're alien species, hyung..?

Yesung : aish.. it's because my brain is full of 1 billion little Wookies inside. Hehe

Ryewook : smart boooy! #hugs ddakkoman brother

Yesung : why don't ya hug me? #_#!

.

Yesung : do you know what's the difference between mirror and you?

Ryewook : no idea..

Yesung : You can see your own reflextion on the mirror, and I can see my reflextion on you.. #giggles

Ryewook : Hyung-ah.. #clumsy

.

**KangTeuk couple**

Kangin : People says venus is beautiful planet

Leeteuk : mmm..

Kangin : other says heaven is beautiful place

Leeteuk : it's true

Kangin : For me the most beautiful place is earth

Leeteuk : huh..?

Kangin : the angelic Leeteuk lives on earth #wink wink

Leeteuk : #fainting happily

.

Kangin : I'm learning sniper in the army

Leeteuk : you wanna shot people?

Kangin : I wanna shot your heart with my love bullet

Leeteuk : #flying to heaven

.

**Sibum couple**

Siwon : Bummie kiddo...

Kibum : wae...?

Siwon : do you know why God created earth to rotate sun?

Kibum : It's written on God's will, hyung

Siwon : another reason is 'cos you are my sun, little Bummie

Kibum : #covering his mouth with hand, holds his laugh

.

Let's try another shot

Siwon : God Almighty is Very Fair, little Bummie

Kibum : uugh Siwon hyung starts again..

Siwon : God creates "I Love You" and "You Love me"

Kibum : I'll back to US tomorrow

Siwon : O.o! #shock

.

**Eunhae couple**

Donghae : what's the difference between me and fish?

Eunhyuk : No different, you're a fish

Dongahe : fish can't live without water, and I can't live without you

Eunhyuk : #rolling on the floor

.

**Eunhae couple**

Eunhyuk : why is monkey having a loong hands?

Donghae : long hands help them to hangin on trees

Eunhyuk : false, It ease me to catch your heart, playboy fishie!

Donghae : yah! Since when I become playboy?

.

**Shindong couple?**

Shindong is the lonely guy in dorm.. So he calls Kim Jung Hoon the Prince manager.

_Biipp biipp_

Junghoon : yeobboseo?

Shindong : roses are red and so are my lips, just wait till you see wiggle my hips

Junghoon : what the heck?

Shindong : Roses are red violets are blue, I've never met a hyung manager as hot as you!

Junghoon : Are you crazy?

.

Then he calls Changmin who is busy playing game.

Shindong : hey, Changminnie

Changmin : what's up? #eyes on computer screen

Shindong : loving you is like diarrhea, it can not be detained any longer in my stomach

Changmin : Yah! are you stealing my quotes? #almost falls from the chair and throw his keyboard

.

**Zhoury couple**

Zhoumi : you can play your violin, you can play starcraft with kyu, you can play your mochie fluffy

Henry : soo?

Zhoumi : But you can not play with my heart

Henry : Mimi gegeee.. ssoouuww sweeeeettttt

.

Zhoumi : 1+1 is 2, 2+2=4, Me and you?

Henry : what?

Zhoumi : LOVE

Henry : I have to call my mom in Canada now, hyung

.

**Kyumin couple**

Kyuhyun : my little bunny pumpkin.. sweety sweety pumpkin.. baby baby Minnie... little little foxy eyes... my pinky pinky chubby cheeks...#caressed Sungmin's cheek and hair

Sungmin : waeee..? why you always says something rag to me?

Kyuhyun : My rag thing is part of being honest, it's just my honesty sound like rag words, and not my rag words sounds like being honest.

Sungmin : Evil Kyu starts again.. #laughing heuung heuung heuung...

.

Kyuhyun is leaving for CF shooting and leaves Sungmin in the dorm who is free of schedules all day.

Kyuhyun : Minnie-ah #on the mobile phone

Sungmin : ne..

Kyuhyun : I think I left something in dorm

Sungmin : what? Something important?

Kyuhyun : yeah.. #sigh

Sungmin : what? What is it?

Kyuhyun : I left my heart in your heart, please take care of it while I'm leaving.

Sungmin : #speechless, turn off his mobile for a whole day

.

.

Now who is the master of seduction ? ^_^3

**Review please**

**Thanks for the comments to:**

**LittleLiappe** : Haha you like perv things. That's right, when we know Super Junior means we learn how to be pervert. heheh. God please forgive me. T.T

**kangkyumi** : I blush too though I made it. ^^

**EvilBungsu KyuminBaby13**7 : there you go, I keep continuing this cheesy fanfic. I hope I can keep up the quality.

Happy laughing guys.. XD

Sorry for the typos here and there


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Junior Seduction Rag Part 3**

**Athor : Blacksmile4ever**

**Cast : Kyumin, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, hanchul, yewook, sibum, Zhoury shindong..?**

**Rate : General**

**Genre: fail romance, humor all day, sweet, no lemon**

**Summary:**

3rd part of super junior seduction rag. Last 2 part I only represent Kyumin couple. This time, I'm gonna write how all of them have mastering rag things which they've got from Donghae and Changmin.. Uhuh.. Actually I'm the one who thaught them.. heheh XD

Donghae & Changmin : see.. it's not us who thaught them!

OOooooooooooOOOOO

Heechul : Hanie-ah.. #speaks softly

Hangkyung : Chullie-ah.. #replies softly

Heechul : why did I call you Hanie?

Hangkyung : because u like that name?

Heechul : hu uh. Because you're my honey hanie.

Hangkyung : #dancing ballet

.

Hangkyung : ooo Chullie, I'm so tired

Heechul : why? You must be very busy lately

Hangkyung : I'm building a castle of love in your heart, my Heechurella

Heechul : #giggles like a witch

.

**Yewoon couple**

What the heck they're doin? Yesung looks at Hancul couple in nerd look. Suddenly something comes to his mind.

Yesung : yah, wooki-ah

Ryewook : ne, hyung..

Yesung : do you know why my head is big?

Ryewook : You're alien species, hyung..?

Yesung : aish.. it's because my brain is full of 1 billion little Wookies inside. Hehe

Ryewook : smart boooy! #hugs ddakkoman brother

Yesung : why don't ya hug me? #_#!

.

Yesung : do you know what's the difference between mirror and you?

Ryewook : no idea..

Yesung : You can see your own reflextion on the mirror, and I can see my reflextion on you.. #giggles

Ryewook : Hyung-ah.. #clumsy

.

**KangTeuk couple**

Kangin : People says venus is beautiful planet

Leeteuk : mmm..

Kangin : other says heaven is beautiful place

Leeteuk : it's true

Kangin : For me the most beautiful place is earth

Leeteuk : huh..?

Kangin : the angelic Leeteuk lives on earth #wink wink

Leeteuk : #fainting happily

.

Kangin : I'm learning sniper in the army

Leeteuk : you wanna shot people?

Kangin : I wanna shot your heart with my love bullet

Leeteuk : #flying to heaven

.

**Sibum couple**

Siwon : Bummie kiddo...

Kibum : wae...?

Siwon : do you know why God created earth to rotate sun?

Kibum : It's written on God's will, hyung

Siwon : another reason is 'cos you are my sun, little Bummie

Kibum : #covering his mouth with hand, holds his laugh

.

Let's try another shot

Siwon : God Almighty is Very Fair, little Bummie

Kibum : uugh Siwon hyung starts again..

Siwon : God creates "I Love You" and "You Love me"

Kibum : I'll back to US tomorrow

Siwon : O.o! #shock

.

**Eunhae couple**

Donghae : what's the difference between me and fish?

Eunhyuk : No different, you're a fish

Dongahe : fish can't live without water, and I can't live without you

Eunhyuk : #rolling on the floor

.

**Eunhae couple**

Eunhyuk : why is monkey having a loong hands?

Donghae : long hands help them to hangin on trees

Eunhyuk : false, It ease me to catch your heart, playboy fishie!

Donghae : yah! Since when I become playboy?

.

**Shindong couple?**

Shindong is the lonely guy in dorm.. So he calls Kim Jung Hoon the Prince manager.

_Biipp biipp_

Junghoon : yeobboseo?

Shindong : roses are red and so are my lips, just wait till you see wiggle my hips

Junghoon : what the heck?

Shindong : Roses are red violets are blue, I've never met a hyung manager as hot as you!

Junghoon : Are you crazy?

.

Then he calls Changmin who is busy playing game.

Shindong : hey, Changminnie

Changmin : what's up? #eyes on computer screen

Shindong : loving you is like diarrhea, it can not be detained any longer in my stomach

Changmin : Yah! are you stealing my quotes? #almost falls from the chair and throw his keyboard

.

**Zhoury couple**

Zhoumi : you can play your violin, you can play starcraft with kyu, you can play your mochie fluffy

Henry : soo?

Zhoumi : But you can not play with my heart

Henry : Mimi gegeee.. ssoouuww sweeeeettttt

.

Zhoumi : 1+1 is 2, 2+2=4, Me and you?

Henry : what?

Zhoumi : LOVE

Henry : I have to call my mom in Canada now, hyung

.

**Kyumin couple**

Kyuhyun : my little bunny pumpkin.. sweety sweety pumpkin.. baby baby Minnie... little little foxy eyes... my pinky pinky chubby cheeks...#caressed Sungmin's cheek and hair

Sungmin : waeee..? why you always says something rag to me?

Kyuhyun : My rag thing is part of being honest, it's just my honesty sound like rag words, and not my rag words sounds like being honest.

Sungmin : Evil Kyu starts again.. #laughing heuung heuung heuung...

.

Kyuhyun is leaving for CF shooting and leaves Sungmin in the dorm who is free of schedules all day.

Kyuhyun : Minnie-ah #on the mobile phone

Sungmin : ne..

Kyuhyun : I think I left something in dorm

Sungmin : what? Something important?

Kyuhyun : yeah.. #sigh

Sungmin : what? What is it?

Kyuhyun : I left my heart in your heart, please take care of it while I'm leaving.

Sungmin : #speechless, turn off his mobile for a whole day

.

.

Now who is the master of seduction ? ^_^3

**Review please**

**Thanks for the comments to:**

**LittleLiappe** : Haha you like perv things. That's right, when we know Super Junior means we learn how to be pervert. heheh. God please forgive me. T.T

**kangkyumi** : I blush too though I made it. ^^

**EvilBungsu KyuminBaby13**7 : there you go, I keep continuing this cheesy fanfic. I hope I can keep up the quality.

Happy laughing guys.. XD

Sorry for the typos here and there


End file.
